1984 in film
Events * The Walt Disney Company founds Touchstone Pictures to release movies with subject matter deemed inappropriate for the Disney name. *Tri-Star Pictures, a joint venture of Columbia Pictures, HBO, and CBS, releases its first film. * Michael Eisner becomes head of The Walt Disney Company *Prince's first film Purple Rain, is released. Top grossing films (U.S.) source: http://boxofficemojo.com/yearly/chart/?yr=1984&p=.htm Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: Amadeus :Best Director: Miloš Forman - Amadeus :Best Actor: F. Murray Abraham - Amadeus :Best Actress: Sally Field - Places in the Heart :Best Supporting Actor: Haing S. Ngor - The Killing Fields :Best Supporting Actress: Peggy Ashcroft - A Passage to India :Best Foreign Language Film: La diagonale du fou (Dangerous Moves), directed by Richard Dembo, Switzerland Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: Amadeus :Best Actor: F. Murray Abraham - Amadeus :Best Actress: Sally Field - Places in the Heart :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: Romancing the Stone :Best Actor: Dudley Moore - Micki + Maude :Best Actress: Kathleen Turner - Romancing the Stone :Other :Best Director: Miloš Forman - Amadeus :Best Foreign English Language Film: A Passage to India, U.K. / U.S.A. Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :Paris, Texas, directed by Wim Wenders, France / W. Germany Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :The Year of the Quiet Sun (Rok spokojnego slonca), directed by Krzysztof Zanussi, Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Love Streams, directed by John Cassavetes, United States Films released in 1984 *''1984'' *''2010'' *''Aaj Ki Awaaz'' *''Amadeus'' - Academy and Golden Globe (drama) Awards for Best Picture *''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai'' *''Alley Cat'' *''All of Me'' *''Annie's Coming Out'' *''Angel'' *''Bachelor Party'' *''The Bay Boy'' - 1985 Genie Award for Best Canadian Motion Picture. *''Beat Street'' *''Before Stonewall'' *''Best Defense'' *''Beverly Hills Cop'' *''Birdy'' *''Blind Date'' *''Blood Simple'' *''Body Double'' *''Bolero'' *''Breakin'' *''Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo'' *''The Bostonians'' *''Broadway Danny Rose'' *''Cannibal Holocaust'' *''Cannonball Run II'' *''Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Children of the Corn'' *''Choose Me'' *''C.H.U.D.'' *''City Heat'' *''Cloak & Dagger'' *''The Company of Wolves, directed by Neil Jordan *The Coolangatta Gold'' *''The Cotton Club'' *''Country'' *''La diagonale du fou, (''Dangerous Moves) - Academy Award for Foreign Language Film *''Dune'' *''Electric Dreams'' *''Exterminator 2'' *''Eureka, directed by Nicolas Roeg *Falling in Love, with Robert De Niro and Meryl Streep *Fear City'' *''Finders Keepers'' *''Firestarter'' *''The Flamingo Kid'' *''Flashpoint'' *''Footloose'' *''Frankenweenie'' *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' *''The Funeral'' aka Death Japanese Style *''Gallavants'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Give My Regards To Broad Street'' *''Gremlins'' *''Greystoke - The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes'' starring Sir Ralph Richardson in his final role. *''The Hotel New Hampshire'' *''Irreconcilable Differences'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''The Jesse Owens Story'' *''Just the Way You Are'' *''The Karate Kid'' *''The Killing Fields'' - British Academy Award for Best Film *''The Last Starfighter'' *''The Lonely Guy'' *''Love Streams'' - Golden Bear award winner *''Making the Grade'' *''Maria’s Lovers'' *''Micki + Maude'' *''Mike's Murder'' *''Missing In Action'' *''Monster Dog'' *''Monster Shark'' *''Moscow on the Hudson'' *''Mrs. Soffel'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''The Naked Face'' *''National Lampoon's Joy of Sex'' *''The Natural'' *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' *''The NeverEnding Story'' (Die Unendliche Geschichte) *''The Ninja Mission'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''Night of the Comet'' *''Old Enough, Sundance Grand Jury Prize *Once Upon A Time In America'' *''Paris, Texas'' - Palme d'Or winner *''A Passage to India'' - Golden Globe Award for Best Foreign Film *''The Philadelphia Experiment *''Places in the Heart'' *''Police Academy'' *''The Pope of Greenwich Village'' *''A Private Function'' *''Purple Rain'' *''Reckless'' *''Red Dawn'' *''Repo Man'' *''The Return of Godzilla'' (also known as "Godzilla 1985") *''Revenge of the Nerds'' *''Rhinestone'' *''The River'' *''Roadhouse 66'' *''Romancing the Stone'' - Golden Globe Award for Best Picture (Musical or Comedy) *''Runaway'' *''Sheena'' *''Sixteen Candles'' *''Slapstick of Another Kind, starring Jerry Lewis *A Soldier's Story'' *''Splash'' *''Starman'' *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' *''Stranger Than Paradise'' *''Streets of Fire'' *''A Sunday in the Country'' *''Supergirl'' *''Swing Shift'' *''Tank'' *''The Terminator'' *''Terror in the Aisles'' *''Thief of Hearts'' *''This Is Spinal Tap'' *''Top Secret!'' *''Under the Volcano'' *''Ultraman Story'' *''Ultraman Zoffy: Ultra Warriors vs. the Giant Monster Army'' *''The Warrior and the Sorceress *''Where the Boys Are '84'' *''Where The Toys Come From'' *''The Year of the Quiet Sun'' (Rok spokojnego slonca) - Golden Lion winner Wide-release movies January-March April-June July-September October-December Births *January 3 - Maya Ababadjani, actress *February 12 - Alexandra Dahlstrom, actress *September 19 - Edward O'Donnell, artist *November 22 - Scarlett Johansson, actress *November 28 - Mary Elizabeth Winstead, actress Deaths *January 20 - Johnny Weissmuller, actor *January 29 - Frances Goodrich, screenwriter *February 15 - Ethel Merman, singer, actress *March 1 - Jackie Coogan, actor *March 24 - Sam Jaffe, actor *May 16 - Andy Kaufman, comedian *May 21 - Andrea Leeds, actress * May 21 - Ann Little, actress *June 18 - Luis Moglia Barth, director *July 25 - Akihiko Hirata, Japanese actor *July 27 - James Mason, British actor *August 4 - Mary Miles Minter, actress *August 5 - Richard Burton, actor *September 17 - Richard Basehart, actor *September 25 - Walter Pidgeon, actor *October 21 - François Truffaut, French film director *October 23 - Oskar Werner, actor *October 25 - Pascale Ogier, French actress *December 24 - Peter Lawford, actor *December 28 - Sam Peckinpah, director Film debuts *Johnny Depp External links * "Was 1984 the greatest year in movies ever?" by Chris Nashawaty - ''Entertainment Weekly'' online - Jul 25, 2009 @ 01:17 PM Category:Years in film *